


Goodbye Guys

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye, Hate, Internet, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Phil commits suicide after receiving hate from the internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> Sorry if this story triggers any one its about hate on the internet and suicide.  
> Im so emotional after typing this omg Im so sorry.

Phil was in the USA for a week on vacation with his family.  
He was feeling sad, angry and depressed after getting hate on the internet  
also he really missed Dan. 

Phil's parents had taken his brother to the movies. Phil decided to stay  
at the hotel. 

The room Phil stayed in was pretty big and over looked the ocean.  
Phil was sitting at the desk with his laptop open to the camera. 

He just finished reading a bunch of hate comments on youtube on his  
latest video.  
The video was about taking online quizzes about himself. Most people thought  
it was stupid, pathetic , boring and not important enough to make a video about. 

Phil pressed record on the camera on his laptop. 

"Right now............ I don't see the point of breathing, of living , being here.  
I don't no why you all hate me so much,  
but than again maybe I do because now  
I hate me to. "  
"The internet was my special place but now its just trash. I'll only regret leaving  
Dan/my family as Dan is my best friend and my one true love." 

Phil was crying tears dripping onto the keyboard and his shirt.  
"Im in so much pain.......... I can't take the hate any more, I want it all to end.  
So please if you take anything from this #StopTheHate." 

"That's it goodbye guys I made a seperate video for Dan. I love him  
with all my heart Im sorry I can't stay alive for you."

Phil stopped the video and hit upload. He went over to the bed sat down and took a blade  
out of the draws.  
Phil was wearing a black jumper with papyrus on it from the game Undertale  
also he wore black pants. 

Phil put music on with his phone than lifted up the jumper sleeve.  
He put the cold metal blade against his skin and dragged it along all the veins. 

Back in London Dan finished working on a video. He saw on his phone that  
AmazingPhil had uploaded a video called Goodbye Guys.  
Dan's heart was beating wildly when he saw what it was called. 

Dan pressed played on the video as his hand shook. He noticed straight away that  
Phil had been crying.  
The next few seconds were a blur for Dan. He was in shock over what Phil  
was saying.  
Dan felt so bad he hadn't caught on to any of this. Phil said he loved Dan in the video than panic set when  
the video ended.  
Dan knew what Phil was going to do. 

The first call Dan made was to Mrs Lester who had just came out of the movies. She was trying to flagging down taxi with help from Martin and  
her husband.  
Mrs Lester heard her phone ringing and saw it was Dan calling so she answered it.  
"Hi Dan sweetie how are you? we miss you."  
Phil's mom was really nice and polite an Dan really liked her a lot but now was not the time. 

"Hi Mrs Lester look Phil just posted a video online called Goodbye Guys. I guess you are out  
at the moment, you need to go back to the hotel and stop him from committing suicide."

Mrs Lester didn't need to hear anymore of the phone call. She pulled her husband and Martin into  
a taxi cab that they waved it down. 

"WHATTTT don't worry Dan we will...... I just don't understand why he would do this."  
To be honest either did Dan but getting people hating on you really hurt.  
"Phil's been getting some haters on the internet lately and thats really got to him."  
Dan could hear Mrs Lester sobbing as Martin/ her husband wanted to know what was going on. 

"Oh I see look I'll call you back Dan ok when we see what's going on."  
"Ok Mrs Lester thank you please hurry I can't lose him." 

Than the line went dead and Dan kept trying to call Phil who wasn't answering.  
Phil was on the bed in the hotel having slit his wrist.  
Blood was all over the bed and his wrist dripping onto the floor.  
His phone was beside him an with the last bit of energy Phil answered it. 

"Phil its Dan can you talk are you ok? I saw ur video what's going on please be ok." 

There was silence no talking Phil's body was shutting down.  
"OH God please no ......... why did you think it was ok leaving me all alone like this. I love you  
Phil please don't leave me."  
"I.......... love ........... you Dan." 

Was the last words that Phil Lester ever spoke. Dan couldn't breathe now this was not happening.  
"I love you Phil .... why I can't Im sorry." 

Dan stopped talking he knew Phil was gone he felt it in his heart.  
Meantime Phil's family had gotten back to the hotel rushed in and made  
their way to Phil's room. 

They stopped outside the door not wanting to go in and see what they would find.  
But Mr Lester decided to be brave and he push the door open.  
It wasn't locked so they entered the room. Mrs Lester screamed as she saw her son  
slit wrists and lifeless body on the bed.


End file.
